Everything is better in silence
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: Because everything is better in silence. Tori found out that Jade lost her hearing when she was 8.
1. Chapter 1 tori found out

**I hope you like it =)**

Tori's POV-

I was walking to get lunch when I see jade sitting at Hollywood arts stairs looking at her phone

"Hey, Jade" I said, I got no response

"Come on don't ignore like that" I said "she's not hearing you" said a voice behind me, I turn around and see Beck, he walked to her and said

"Hey baby" as he put his hand on her shoulder, she turn to look at him and beck said

"Why you didn't have your hearing aids?"

"Hearing aids?" I ask curiously

"Can you repeat in sign language?" jade asked Beck in a quiet voice, he start moving his hands as he said

"I was asking you; why are you not wearing your hearing aids? Tori was talking to you" he finish pointing at me, she turn to me with a confused look in her face and said

"What are you looking at, Vega" she stands up and starts walking away, beck laugh a little and told me

"She can't hear but she still can scream, I have to find her, but I think she want to be alone"

"Why does she can't hear?" I asked him

"She's going to kill me if I told you, but I'm going to tell you anyways" he said

"When we were 8, Andre, Robbie, Jade and I went to the pool with Cats family" he said as we start walking to get lunch

"We were all having fun until Cat's brother pushed Jade to the pool by accident, at the moment we all think I was fun, but when she gets out she was crying and holding her ears, I remember Cat's mom taking jade to the hospital, the doctor said that she has broke her eardrums because of the impact of water, he said that she lost a 89% of her hearing and that she need to get a surgery to recover her hearing again but they can't do it until her ears were all recover for the impact of the water, she has to live 2 years at the total deafness until the doctors can apply the surgery, that's the reason she knows signal language, and that's the reason I know it two"

"But why I didn't know about this?"I asked him as we get sit in the table were André Robbie and Cat were sit

"About what?" André asked

"About Jade's hearing lost" Beck told him

"Because that's Jadey secret" cat said "OMG how did you know?" she asked in concern

"Don't worry cat, it's fine" a voice said behind me, I turn around and look at jade who was looking at cat lips with a lot of concentration, cat smile and start and to speak in sign as she said

"How did you know what we are talking about? I think you lost your hearing aids?" said cat

"I did, but I can read lips remember?" cat start giggling and she said

"yeeeeiii Jadey can read my lips" jade smile a little and she said to beck

"Why did you tell her?"

"Because she saw you at the stairs, and is your fault for losing your hearing aids" he told her in sings

"I hate you" she told him

"I know you don't" he said but I think she didn't hear it, because she was looking at her phone

"Can I ask you something?" I said, Cat start giggling and said

"She can't hear you Tori" uh I forgot about that

"Beck, can you-"

"Don't worry" he said smiling, he touch her shoulder and told her in sings

"Tori want to ask you something" she turns to me and said

"Come on, I don't have all the day" classical jade I trough to myself, she look at my lips with a lot of concentration as I said

"How does it feel?" she think the answer for a minute and then she said

"I don't know how to explain it, but I don't know why I prefer not hearing, everything is different, the music is better and it's like I can feel thing that I can't when I hear, it's like I can feel the world" I didn't expect this answer, she turns to her phone again and we all stay in silence for a minute, thinking in what she just said, Jade broke the silence and said

"See? Everything is better in silence"

I get home after school and I start thinking about what she said

"everything is better in silence" those words are running in my mind, since she said that I can't stop thinking about it, so I covered my ears with my fingers and I start felling the world when suddenly something hit my head, I turn and saw Trina

"Why are you covering your ears?" she asked

"Because everything is better in silence"

**what do you think?**

**please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 to the doctor

Beck's POV-

"Where did you put them" I sign to her, looking down her bed

"If I remember, they will not lost" uh, she has the reason, I stand up to look at her closet I, stopped when I felt something cracked down my feet

"Uh…" I looked down my feet and there they are her 2 broken hearing aids

"She's going to kill me" I muttered to my self, I took the hearing aids and touch her shoulder carefully, she turn to me and I sign

"I found them" she smile and said

"Really, where?" I opened my hand slowly to let her saw them

"OMG, you broke them?" I nod and sign

"I was an accident, I was walking to look at your closet and they were on the floor" she thinks for a minute and said

"I have to get new ones" I nod, she took them from my hand and said

"I have to talk to my mom, when I come back I kill you" she start walking down the stairs, and it's her fault for not take care of her stuff, if they were not on the floor they may not be broken, lucky for her I know how to talk in signs, she came back to the room and I sign her

"You are going to kill me?" she gave me a weird look and said

"I will, but I need someone to drive me to the clinic tomorrow" I smile and sign

"I love you"

The next day we were walking to sikowitz's class when tori, cat and Robbie came to us

"Hey guys do you want go to my house after school?" jade was playing angry birds at her phone so I think she didn't hear it

"We can't, I have to take jade to get new hearing aids" cat smile and said

"I want to go, I never see how they give her the sound" I smile and said

"I think you can come" tori look at me and said

"Can I come, I want to see how its works"

"Yeah you can" Robbie raises eyebrows and said

"I want to come two" Andre came to us and asked

"Were we going?"

"Were are going to get hearing aids with jade" said cat

"So, everybody is coming?" I said and everybody nods, Jade looks at us with a confused look on her face and ask

"What are you guys talking about?" I smile at her and said as I sign

"They are going to the clinic with us" she gives us and angry look and said

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why are they coming?"

"Because we want to see how it works" cat sign

"Fuck you" she said as she start walking to class

Tori's POV-

"Jadelyn West" said the lady on the desk

"Baby, it's your turn" beck sign to her, she stand up and start walking, Beck turns to us and said

"You can come two" we get inside in to a white room, a women with a white T-shirt was there (I think she's the doctor), she sign something to jade that I didn't understand, jade sit up in to a chair and the doctor start putting thing on her ears and said

"Ok guys when I count to 3 you start making noise, ok?" we nod and she said

"1, 2, 3" cat start giggling ad said

"Did you hear me jadey?" Jade didn't move and the doctor sign as she said

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't "say jade, the doctor start moving stuff at her computer and ask

"What about now?" she turns to her and smiles

"I hear that" she said cat start giggling again and said

"Do you hear me now?" jade twist her face and said

"It's really loud" the doctor nod and said

"Ok, what about now?"

"It's fine" the doctor nod and jade said

"Wow what was that?"

"I'm sorry, I did that, it's ok now?" jade nod and the doctor said

"Ok which color would you like them?" jade smile and said

"Black" the doctor nod and said

"Come with me please" jade followed her, when she came back she was wearing the hearing aid and she said

"Let's go, I'm bored" we stand up and I said

"Let's go to my house, we can eat pizza"

"That sound like a good idea" said beck

When we get to my house Jade takes her hearing aids away, Beck gives her a confused look and sign

"Why did you take them away?" Jade smile a little at him and said

"Because everything its better in silence"


	3. Chapter 3 problems to hear

Jade's POV

I sit in front of my teacher, I never talk about this stuff but, I afraid, I depend on this oral exam for not failing my musical tuning class, but like you guys already knows tuning means hearing and that's a huge problem for me, despite the hearing aids there is some keys that I can't hear, is the same with the letter s, even if I turn my hearing aids volume really high I still can't, the teacher turn his keyboard on and said

"Ok, you ready" I slowly nod, not really feeling ready

"Ok, let's start "he was about to pay the first note when suddenly the lights went off, I let a sign of relief, the teacher look at the window, it was raining outside, he turn to me again and said

"Maybe we can go to the black box theater, I can use the grand piano, but you know I don't really like those ones and I'm tired, lest let your test for tomorrow, it's that okay with you" I smile and said

"Believe me, it's more than ok" I walk out of the room, not really knowing what to do, I walk to the black box theater were the grand piano was, the first thing I note was this sweet sound (with sweet I mean cool, the word sweet it's for little girls like cat), I follow the sound and find Andre

"Nocturne by Chopin, my favorite piano piece" he smile and said

"You always know" I smile sadly, I don't know if I can tell Andre about my hearing problems, I walk to the piano and sit by Andre, I look at him and said

"Can you help me with something?" he smile at me and said

"Anything for my gothic friend" I chuckled and said

"I'm about to fail tuning class because I can't hear" he look at me with sad eyes and said

"And what's exactly your problem" I shook my head and said

"Even if I had my hearing aids on, I can't hear the more serious notes, before C natural" he thinks for a second and said

"How did you tune your fingers in the violin" Andre is one of the rare persons that know that I play the violin

"I feel the vibrations through the mast" he took my hand and places it on the piano box, and then he said

"Well, maybe you can feel it here too" he play a note that I can't hear, the vibration was thick but not too much, it was obviously a B

"B?" he smile and said an "Uh-Hum" he keep playing some notes, I was impress that I didn't fail, Andre stoop playing and said

"So, when it's your exam?" I look at him and said

"Tomorrow" he closes the piano keys and said

"Well, you can tell your teacher about your problem and ask him if he can make your test here that way you will not fail" I nod, he stand up to leave and I said

"Thank you" he smile and then left

The next day I take the test, I didn't get an A but I get a B, and that was enough for me to approve, I walk to the music room to find Andre and his keyboard, I sit beside him and said

"I approve" he smile and said

"Congrats" he play some notes at his keyboard, I took it for his hands and said

"Let me play" he nod, I take my hearing aids away, he look at me with a confused look and said

"Why did you take the away?" I smile and said

"Because everything is better in silence"


End file.
